


A Fool and a Fae

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Series: AU-gust 2020 [30]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Fluff, Healing, M/M, Magic AU, Magic Healing, Minor Injuries, Prince Roman, healer logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: Roman is a daredevil. Logan is tired.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: AU-gust 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859431
Kudos: 26





	A Fool and a Fae

Logan was a healer and a master of his trade. He was also very annoyed with a certain daredevil prince that showed up at least twice a week.

“For the last time, Roman, wounds need to  _ heal _ before you go running off again. Otherwise they just get worse.”

Roman sighed dramatically. “But you’re a  _ magic _ healer. Can’t you make it go faster?”

“Not every time! Do you know how dangerous that much exposure to magic is?! I could accidentally make you immortal or it could weaken your immune system or any number of horrible things!” Logan tugged softly at his hair. “Are you completely insane?!”

Roman shrugged. “Maybe. But I can’t help it if I have a need for adventure! I can’t tell adventure that I won’t call today because my local healer won’t serve me!”

“Well of course you can’t.” The wannabe knight foolishly perked up. “Adventure is a concept, not a noun. You can’t actually tell adventure anything because it doesn’t exist on our plane.”

“You’re crushing my spirit, Logan.”

“No, I’m not. I’m just explaining why you’re wrong.” He set down a small bottle of healing salve. “Undo your bandages so I can rub this on you. If you’ll be patient and let me heal you, you’ll be ready in a week. Okay?”

Roman pouted but complied. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“As are you.” Logan carefully rubbed the salve into Roman’s cuts. “I just hate seeing you hurt and I hate it more when it’s because you didn’t listen to me. I like having you alive and well but I can only do so much,” he murmured. He made a surprised sound when Roman suddenly kissed him but he wasn’t going to complain.

“My hero,” Roman murmured as he pulled away, lying back in his chair. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Given your current rate of injury, probably die,” Logan stated matter-of-factly. He smiled and laughed when his boyfriend softly punched him. 

“Shut up and heal me so I can win you riches and glory.”

“As you wish, my prince….”


End file.
